


Simple Beauty

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, OC's are kinda jerks in this, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: Prompt for Gladio: “Show me your face. Yep. You get cuter everyday.” by Secret TreasuryEver since you can remember you've always loved him, unfortunately you didn't think he'd ever loved you back compared to all the beautiful people he's ever dated or attracted. So you never told him how you felt and moved on...or so you think.  He is you best friend and always stood by you side even now as he goes on a double date with you, his current girlfriend and your current significant other.





	Simple Beauty

Your family and friends always told you “You’d be more cute if you did this…” or “You’d be more attractive if you smile more.” Sure you didn’t have people dying for you to look at them or talk to them, you didn’t have people lining up to ask you out or send you secret admirer letters. You felt as if you looked just simple, average. Especially when your crush attracts such stunning and gorgeous people… but you had high hopes, your personality and sense of humor was the best quality anyway...right? 

You had been seeing someone for 3 months it was long distance and they had taken the time to make a trip and they happened to be staying somewhere nearby so you saw the opportunity to have a proper date. You decide to set up a double date, being nervous on meeting them alone Gladio, your close friend since childhood volunteers to go with you. He and his date will tag along he wants to make sure you are safe and the person you were seeing wasn’t a murderer or something. When the time comes Gladio and his girlfriend Velvet are at the door to take you to the amusement park you all decided to go to. 

When you open the door Gladio is stands with his mouth open. You wear your  favorite colored hoodie, a old band t-shirt with black leggings and some old busted up but comfortable sneakers, your lips painted with a bit of lip gloss but what you see as something simple he sees as drop dead gorgeous. His girlfriend on the other hand was not in a good mood, “I’ll be in the car...” she grumbled, ignoring and bumping into you while going back to the car. Ever since you met her she has been such a bitch to you, you wanted to tell Gladio but he seemed to like her a lot so you kept it to yourself not wanting him to be hurt or ruin your friendship because of it. You always loved him and ever since you found out about your feelings for him in your teen years, but you never thought you’d be good enough for him. He probably sees you as a sister like Iris, so you decide to push aside your feelings for him and ended up dating Alex instead. 

Before his girlfriend gets in the car he gives her a quick peck, but she doesn’t return it and huffs instead, then he turns to you whistling is amazement.  “You look good short stack you ready to go?” he says with a boyish grin. “Sure thing skyscraper, let me get finished up and we can head out.” you grin up at him slipping your bag on your back and you both head out the door. The whole drive there you and Gladio joked around, singing songs, and picking at each other as usual, despite Velvet’s rude remarks and the thick tension between you, you were enjoying yourself thus far. You arrive at the meeting spot to meet your significant other, excitement and nervousness overwhelming you. 

When you see them you immediately make your way over to Alex and the four of you start walking around talking about which rides you all wanted to go one first. Everything seemed to be going pretty ok until you noticed the way Alex was looking in the direction of Gladio and Velvet. Mostly towards Velvet. “What's wrong?” you ask concern laced in your voice. “Oh it's nothing babe.” they say with a smile but you weren't buying it but you wouldn't press any further. “Hey why don't we go on that ride called Warlord? I hear it's pretty fun.” Gladio speaks up. “Oh sounds like fun we should go!” you say smiling and grabbing Alex’s hand and practically dragging them to the line for the ride, Gladio chuckling and shakes his head before he reaches for Velvet’s hand only for her to start walking away from him causing him to frown a bit but follows after the three of you, he’s starting think that Iris was right, she is a bitch. As you wait in line Velvet and Alex begin to converse which was shocking seeing as she never liked anyone you or Gladio were associated with, except Ignis and Noctis but you were sure she just wanted to fuck them or something. It seems that you weren’t the only one who noticed this either, Gladio giving them the same confused look and shrugging it off before he turns to you, nudging you in a playful manner. 

Later after the four of you rode almost every ride and played all the games (mostly from Gladio and Alex having a competition of who could win the most prizes.) to both yours and Gladio’s surprise Velvet and Alex seemed to be getting friendlier and friendlier with each other, which cause a pang of jealousy form i in you but you did want them to make friends. You wanted them to get along your friends and family but Velvet was in neither of those categories which slightly upsets you, you’d hope they’d at least be friends with Gladio too if they associate themselves with Velvet. But that doesn’t seem like it was going to happen by the way they gave each other glares from time to time. 

As you all were making you way to one last ride before the amusement park closes Alex linked their arm with Velvet’s soon leaving both you and Gladio behind in the crowd of people. You noticed Gladio had been a lot more quiet than usual, had you not been so worried about Alex and questioning their recent actions towards Velvet you would’ve noticed his change in behavior a sooner. You internally scold yourself for not noticing and feeling like a terrible friend, “Hey Gladdy you ok? You’ve been extremely quiet…” you look up at him worried. He hums and nods which makes you more worried. Before you say something he finally says “There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”, he gently grabs your hand, his thumb running over your knuckles. 

So many questions fill your mind but you nod allowing him to lead you. Eventually you two arrive at the ferris wheel and he lets you go in first before following after you. After you both take a seat sitting quite close to each other you noted the ride starts up. You're nervous but the stunning view from the slowly rising ride calms your nerves slightly. After what you thought was forever Gladio finally speaks up, “I wasn't sure how to go about this, I've always went over it in my mind over and over so I'm just going to say it…Y/N I love you. Ever since i first met you I've always loved you…” his eyes boring into yours as his hand gently grasps yours. “B-but she’s so gorgeous and talented and and oh I don’t know hot!” you mumble looking down at your hands in your lap.

**“Show me your face. Yep. You get cuter everyday.”** Gladio tilts your chin up looking you in the eyes.“She may seem nice looking on the outside but that woman isn’t as beautiful as you on the inside or the outside, but I know you love Alex so I don’t expect you to return the feelings but I just wanted you to know what about how I feel for you.” he says not once breaking eye contact. Your face turning 50 shades of red and all you could do is take a deep breath before you lean up and place a kiss upon his lips. It was soft, sweet, and it held meaning. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to say that…” you say barely above a whisper. “I thought i loved them but seeing how they pretty much completely ignored me all day on our first actual meeting at that… and I’m pretty sure they have a thing for Velvet because they were all touchy feely today… but I’m not mad.” you giggle at his dumbfounded face before a big goofy smirk is replaced on his face. You two laugh, crack shitty jokes, and steal kisses from each other the rest of the ride not once thinking about your now ex lovers. 


End file.
